Thoughts
by Carps
Summary: You asked for it! Arnold's look on Helga!


Hey Arnold!: "Thoughts"  
  
  
**Notez: Well, you all asked for one! ^_^ This is Arnold's POV on Helga! This takes place during the "Beaned" episode after Helga falls asleep (she has amnesia so Arnold takes care of her. He even tucks her in!! Kawaii...) Well, enjoy! *Skips off *  
  
*****  
  
I blinked and looked up from reading the Geography book to Helga, hearing a light snoring. She was asleep, her vacant smile still on her lips. She looked much prettier with a smile on, even if it was one an airhead would wear. I pulled her blanket up closer to her chin and then turned. A raggedy Anne doll was sitting on the window. Who knew Helga liked dolls? I picked it up and put it besides her under the blanket and then turned to her. I couldn't help to smile; she looked so angelic when she slept. Her amnesia probably made her fall asleep, it was a head injury after all. I turned off the light and walked out, closing the door behind me.  
  
After a moment of standing by her door, waiting to see if she suddenly woke up, I decided to go downstairs as quietly as I could. At first when I announced I would take her home, I felt like it was a horrible idea. Besides, this was the girl who always tortured me. But why did she pick on me? I briefly remembered grandpa's story about the girl who use to pick on him...could THAT be the reason?   
  
More thoughts came into my head as I walked downstairs into the living room. No one knows much about Helga, not even Phoebe. Suddenly I looked up. Trophies and awards were everywhere! I looked at the name on all of them: Olga Pataki. Helga hated her sister and even told me a few times about how much she despised her, and I kept telling her she couldn't possibly hate her sister. Now I know why, she was everywhere in the house! I only saw one picture of Helga, and she was with Olga and her mom. Helga was wearing a scowl as Olga blocked her off slightly in the picture, a huge smile on her face. I picked it up and stared at it for a long time.  
  
["Hey, are you OK?"] I remembered the incident where Helga fell from the tree after Lila broke up with me. She acted excited when she asked if it was over between Lila and me. I was heartbroken and fully ready for a "Ha ha! What's the matter, football head? Are you sad?" But instead, she asked that question...she sounded so sincere about it. Then again, whenever I really needed cheering up, somehow, Helga would do it. She wasn't bad at all when she was like that. In fact, I love it when she acts so sincere. When she thought she was dying from that monkey disease, and wanted to tell me something really important, but ended up yelling at me, I thought that it was hopeless-she was hopeless! But then, she called me back and told me I was OK; I took a few moments to look into her eyes. She had a shy expression on her face, hands held together in-between her knees. I knew she was telling the truth, and I was happy.  
  
Helga is also full of surprises, like how she saved Harold's life when they were left behind in the Yahoo Chocolate Factory trip. When Harold told me the story, she sounded her usual self at first, but she kept saving him! Helping him escape from the subway guy, telling him stealing was a bad idea, escaping from the midget clowns and helping him to shore, all by herself! Helga wasn't a bad person at all, but like any other person, she has emotions trapped inside her. Anger, jealousy...that's what I think Helga has trapped inside of her. It comes out in her words and actions towards other people. Also, I'm beginning to think she doesn't get much attention from her family. I remembered Big Bob vs. grandpa in the golf game, Bob kept calling Helga 'Olga' and when she was hit with the golf ball, he wasn't even worried if she was okay or not.  
  
["Ooh, Arnold! I'm okay as long as you're here by my side! Your honest eyes so full of concern and-"] she recited when she was down from being hit by the golf ball. I never forgot those words, even if Big Bob's yelling cut them off. Did she say that unconsciously or maybe her head was pouring out her feelings.... No wonder Mr. Simmons was always excited to see her writing projects, she was probably a very emotional writer.   
  
Finally, I put the picture back down and sat on the couch. The doorknob twisted and clicked, then Helga's mom came through, carrying some groceries. "Ooh, hello, um..."  
  
"Arnold," I said, noticing her bland voice and tired expression.  
  
"Oh yeah, right...right..." she yawned. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"  
  
I explained to her what happened as she yawned and nodded.   
  
"Oh...oh, my poor Helga..." she mumbled, putting a hand on her cheek, glancing up the stairs as if Helga was right there at the top. "Don't worry... I'll take care of Helga... You can go home and do whatever you have to do... Okay?"  
  
I nodded reluctantly and turned to walk out.   
  
"Oh, oh! Thank you, Arthur!" she called after me.  
  
I sighed, "It's Arnold. And...it's no problem."  
  
I walked out the door and turned to face her window upstairs. Her mother was defiantly depressed. It was dark now as I walked down the street, dark and quiet. I couldn't help to turn back to her house before turning the corner.  
  
"Good-night, Helga."  



End file.
